Heroes (In Training) From Another World
by KameFig
Summary: Crossover of My Hero Academia and Avatar TLA. Takes place after Overhaul arc, and during the season finale of Book 1 of Avatar TLA


**A/N : Hello! This is a crossover story. It takes place after the Overhaul arc, but includes pieces from later on arcs. And the story is starting on the last two episodes of Season 1.**

"Ughh, that operation was intense." Uraraka exclaims in the common room.

Midoriya walks into the room and sits a seat away from her.

"It was, I just can't get over how south it went, but I'm glad we were able to recover the situation in the nick of time. But we, we lost Sir and Mirio's quirk." He replies with a dark tone hidden in my voice. He looks down and slump forward, with elbows on his knees and hands in his hair.

"Deku, don't push this negativity. They're proud of what they've done. Mirio saved Eri, and so did you! And Sir ALSO saved Eri. And you, you're the one who defeated Overhaul. You're a hero Deku! Don't forget that. You've become the hero you wanted to be, the one who saves people, and right now. Well, you gotta put up that smile!" She explains to him and places her hand on her back. "And you've gotten so much stronger!"

She wasn't wrong, Midoriya's power output from 5% to 8% wasn't just all, from fighting Overhaul, Midoriya was able to master 20% comfortably now throughout his body.

"You are definitely a hero Midoriya! I'm sorry it may not have been an outcome you wanted, but you'll have plenty more chances to save those who need saving." Iida over heard from the kitchen with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu.

"Midoriya, you've been saving people even before you got your provisional hero license, you helped me deal with my conflits of using my fire." Stated Todoroki.

"And you helped out Mandalay's nephew as well, saving his life from the one who killed his parents, and you defeated the villain. Midoriya, you're a hero in everyone's eyes." Encouraged Yaoyorozu.

Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, and Bakugo walked in only to get something to eat from the kitchen but over heard everyone.

"Midoriya! Don't be so down in the dumps about it. You've gotta believe that there's other chances for you to prove to yourself you're a hero. Everyone here believes in you, the teachers do as well." encouraged Mina.

"YEAH, of course you're a hero Midoriya! We won! We're able to say that we've saved people from evil. We're making a difference!" Kirishima spouted confidence to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you're easily more capable than me, all the hard work you've put in to control your quirk to save others, I can't really get a hold of mine. You're amazing man!" Kaminari added.

"If you don't think you're a hero you should just leave and forget about it because all I'm hearing is that you're a bitch." Bakugo stated, he couldn't let his rival just not believe in himself, it defeats the purpose of them getting fighting to get stronger. "If you're going to leave I can explode your ass out of here."

"BAKUGO, THAT IS UNBECOMING OF A HERO, APOLOGIZE TO MIDORIYA AND APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR CURSING!" Iida stated while moving his arm up and down looking angry.

"No Iida," Replied Midoriya, looking up at him. "Kacchan's right. I'm here to be a hero, and I'll be an even greater hero compared to now. I've saved Eri, I should save more!"

Everyone tries to brush off Bakugo, and cheers up a little with Midoriya's turn on his attitude.

"That's the spirit Deku!" Cheered Uraraka

"Yes, you should be proud of the accomplishments you've made, and strive for more as a hero!" added Iida who was still waving his arm in the air.

Tokoyami and Asui walk in after hearing all of the commotion, hearing Iida's last statement, they join in with a complement and an observation

"Yes indeed. Midoriya, you've shown great resolve and courage. I admire that, and with every one you save, you've become more like the hero you envision yourself to be." Replied Tokoyami.

"Ribbit- Yeah, you've definitely helped many people Midoriya, and prevented more people from getting hurt after defeating Overhaul. But you should refrain from going overboard and breaking your body, we've seen you get hurt too much. Ribbit."

Midoriya stands up from the couch and faces everyone.

"Thank you, everyone, I'm glad I'm here at UA with you all to become heroes!" he bows to them trying to hold back tears. He hadn't received praise growing up quirkless, not even from his mom when the news broke he wouldn't naturally develop a quirk. But came along the faithful day, helping save Bakugo, and 10 months of hard work with All Might to receive One For All

Everyone, with the exception of Bakugo and Todoroki, beams him a smile, while Todoroki gives a thumbs up.

Suddenly, they all feel a gust of wind picking up in the middle of the common room. And a flash of bright light appears.

Everyone gets into a fighting stance, activating their quiks. Midoriya charges One For All, Bakugo creates little explosions, Kirishima hardens, Todoroki creates some frost on his body.

Everyone squints, but soon open their eyes to see an old man, with white hair in a bun and a long white beard. He wore red robes and in his hair something like a fire shaped hair piece. He held his hands between the sleeves of his robes, and with concern and urgency, he spoke.

"Heroes, I need your help. The balance of my world is in great danger!"

Everyone powered down, and looked at each other. Todoroki took charge.

"What do you mean? How are you projecting yourself here?" He asked, more so commanding the old man to speak. "And most importantly, who are you?"

"My title is Avatar Roku. I'm speaking to you now from my world's Spirit World, which connects all worlds. My world has been at war for one hundred years since my passing. My successor, he is going to be in grave danger, he has entered the Spirit World in the North Pole and is defenceless. And his location is being besieged by a tyrant army. I ask you heroes, to volunteer to help protect my world, and bring it to a balance. Your world will stop while you are there, and you may bring what you need in order to help, but let it be known, you won't return until the world is at a balance. You'll be doing a heroic service, saving my world."

After letting these words mull over, the group begins to discuss if they should go, or if some want to go and some to remain. Midoriya was the first to say he'd go, and so followed Uraraka, Todoroki. Even Kaminari and Kirishima agreed. Once they did Yaoyorozu agreed and Kirishima got Bakugo to come along, who initially opposed it. The rest decided to stay back.

After a cascade of agreement, Midoriya spoke.

"Avatar Roku, we agree to your proposal, allow us to gather the things we need."

"Very well, I shall remain here to open a portal for you heroes to come through." Avatar Roku informed them.

They all rushed to their dorms and put on their hero outfits or variations. Knowing they're going to the North Pole. Bakugo dawns on his winter outfit, but doesn't bring the grenade gauntlets. Yaoyorozu wore her winter outfit as well. Most of them did, although for most there was no change, such as Midoriya's and Todoroki's outfits. Everyone had variation, even including casual outfits like Kirishima, Kaminari, and Uraraka wearing casual and flexible clothes. They all converged to the common room and Asked Avatar Roku to open the portal. And informed them.

"My successor is young, he is bald with blue arrow tattoos, and there is a form of powers called bending. There are four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. So be weary young heroes. And please lead him to greatness."

Avatar Roku disappeared and a white portal opened up to a bamboo forest. Everyone walked through, with the last being Midoriya, taking one last look at the 1-A Heights Alliance and walked through the portal to be greeted by a small Bamboo forest, grass, warm air, and a pond with a white haired girl and a dark haired girl dressed in blue and a young boy with glowing blue lines on the back of his head wearing tan clothes meditating.

The girl with dark hair turned to them as they walked through the bamboo shoots.

"Who are you people?!" she exclaims while in a defencive position.

Todoroki, wearing his hero outfit, tries to explain the situation.

"We were sent by Avatar Roku to protect and help the boy with blue tattoos."

"Don't give me that, I can tell from your scar you're not here to help." Replies the girl as she controls water around her. "Tell me the truth!"

Shocked at the accusation over his looks, Todoroki's arm builds up a little frost.

Yaoyorozu intervenes and helps explain the situation without the need for violence.

"We're telling the truth, we've come here on behalf of Avatar Roku from another world, he asked us to help you end the Hundred Year War and bring your world to a balance. We don't mean you any harm, but he asked us to protect him, the boy with blue tattoos as he's in the 'Spirit World.'" Yaoyorozu seems to have persuaded her as the girl in blue releases her control on the water. "At least let us know your names. I am Momo Yaoyorozu, you make call me Momo if you'd like."

"I'm Katara, the girl with white hair is Princess Yue, and the boy meditating here, he's Avatar Aang. The Avatar you spoke to, Avatar Roku, he died over 112 years ago. He must have spoken to you all through some spiritual energy. I don't understand it, but we do need your help. We're being besieged by the Fire Nation, and I need help protecting Aang."

Midoriya was the first to address himself to Katara and everyone else quickly followed suit as they prepared themselves for a tough battle.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, you can call me by either or even my hero name, Deku."

And everyone followed suit with names they'd like to be called, their hero names, first or last names. The last was Todoroki.

"Katara, my name is Shoto Todoroki. If you need help to defend Aang, I'll me more than enough to protect him."

Katara looked at him, mostly his scar. It reminded her of a Fire Nation brat who was so intent on capturing Aang.

Begrudgingly she accepted his offer.

"Fine, you can remain behind. Everyone else, please take caution against the Fire Nation, they've brought an army, and they're powerful. They're able to control fire to a deadly degree."

"It'll be no problem when I explode all of them!" Exclaimed Bakugo, happy to put his skills and quirk to good use.

"Hehe, what he means is we'll be sure to help your people out by driving away the Fire Nation, we've defeated villains in our world so it shouldn't be a problem!" Kirishima spoke for Bakugo and the rest of the class.

"Don't speak for me shitty-hair!" Bakugo shouted at Kirishima.

"Don't worry, we won't let the Fire Nation destroy this place!" Said Midoriya, oozing confidence to everyone there. He had a certain knack for being able to bring everyone up in a tough position.

"Great! Follow Yue out the passage door and let anyone in blue saying you're there to protect the Avatar, they should understand and not attack you."

"Great, c'mon guys! Let's get to being heroes!" Cheered Mina and Kaminari.

"YEAH!" Cheered everyone.

They followed Yue out of the sacred area leaving Aang, Katara, and Todoroki.

"Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me, Katara. Someone in this world has a similar scar don't they?" He interrogated her while standing by an archway by the pond with two white and black Koi fish. "That's why you looked at me so strangely, with anger in your eyes. Trust me, I am not of your world, so I am not like him."

"You're right, we're not alike. And Katara, aren't you a big girl now?" Shouted a voice coming across a side bridge.

A young man with an odd ponytail, pale skin, bruised face with a burn similar to Todoroki's, wearing white and a rope slung onto him.

"It's Zuko!" Katara shouted.

' _This is who she must've thought me for, our burns ARE similar.'_ Thought Todoroki.

The young man shoots off blasts of fire while Katara controls water to defend. Taking the young man's distraction to an advantage, Todoroki send out a small barrage of ice towards him.

"What are you some sort of 'ice bender'?" Shouts Zuko. Suddenly flames melt away the ice and he jumps with an arcing flame kick, shooting flames towards both Katara and Todoroki. Katara defends with her water while Todoroki uses his left side to extinguish the flames.

Katara and Zuko both stop momentarily as to what they've witnessed.

' _He can bend 'ice' and fire?'_

Zuko is the first to snap out of it, "So what? You've got tricks, but I didn't come to the North Pole to lose!' He yells and unleashes a flurry of fire blasts Katara and Todoroki defend against. Todoroki takes a precaution by encasing Aang inside a dome of ice.

Blow after blow, flurry of attacks after flurry of attacks. Zuko is breathing heavy and so is Katara. Todoroki hasn't really moved, but he takes deep breaths to concentrate.

Down in the city the rest of the team is doing better. The Fire Nation stopped their attacking for the night, they also were given access to the city thanks to Princess Yue. The group joined the ranks on the Water Nation Soldiers, each involved in a battalion of soldiers and water benders. Once day break hit, they'd need to be ready for battle. The group was also given a run down by a boy with a boomerang and a small haircut.

"OI! What's with your hair?" Bakugo exclaimed

"What do you mean? I have a perfectly fine haircut, Spikey." Replied the boomerang boy

"Please excuse him, he's just eager for fighting, he's got a great knack for it!" Kirishima replied. "I'm Kirishima by the way!"

"I'm Sokka. Anyways, you'll be expecting experienced fighters, if you need weapons they're over here. You'll face firebenders, komodo rhinos, and tanks. You say you're from another world so I'd like to know what you all can do."

"I can harden my body.", "I can release electricity.", "I can create things with body fat.", "I have super strength.", "I can make things float."

"Oh those sound cool." Sokka says in a sarcastic tone, not believing them.

"What about you, Spiky?" Sokka says teasingly

Bakugo fires off small explosions in his heated palms

"I swear, I'm going to blow the shit out of those Fire Nation pricks." Bakugo says, Walking off on his own walking down the stairs.

Sokka stands there baffled.

"D-D-Did he just create explosions with his hands?" Sokka says

"Yeah, we're telling you the truth Sokka." Misoriya tells him. "What powers do you have?"

"I-I-I don't have any powers."

"Oh!" Midoriya leans in a whispers. "Don't tell anyone but I got these powers a few months ago. So I know what it's like not having powers."

"Oh, nice of you to say that."

Back with Katara and Todoroki, things are much more difficult than Todoroki expected. Zuko's rage and motivation fuels his fire, making it even more dangerous. He decided to talk a little, to see if he can get the rage and motivation to decrease to make protecting Aang easier.

"I see we have similar burns, care to tell how you got yours?" He asked all while shooting out a stream of fire.

"From my father!" replied Zuko shooting his own stream of fire towards Todoroki.

"I see, I got mine from my mother, thinking my left side reminded her of my father, and poured boiling water on my face when I was just a child." Todoroki told him. But Zuko didn't seem to get any weaker, his fire only felt more intense.

Standing still, Todoroki doesn't have to worry about moving while using simultaneous activation. His body was getting too hot from using his fire, so he needed to use a large barrage of ice to cool down, and to capture Zuko. With one hand unleashing a stream of intense fire, his left leg would unleash the ice, but he would need Katara to get his attention.

"Katara, blast him with some water!" Todoroki commanded.

Katara followed said orders and hit Zuko's chest sending him into the water. Using that opportunity she pulls in water from the stream around them and pins Zuko to the wall and freezing it. The blow from the first hit Katara made must've knocked him out.

"Well, that must take care of him, right?" asked Todoroki.

"Yeah, he should be out for a while." Katara replied.

"So what does Aang do when he's like this?"

"Well, he's in the spirit world, trying to talk to the Moon and Ocean spirits." Katara stated. "He does this at times to talk to spirits, and he also glows when he's in an Avatar State, where he's able to unleash devastating power, but he doesn't have control over it."

"I see. Midoriya, the one with green hair. He used to be like that. Unleash devastating power he had no control over, but at a cost that he'll break his limbs. With a flick of his finger, he could destroy a glacier." Todoroki explained. "He has a knack for taking the lead, building confidence in people, and saving others. I'm sure he can be a great influence on Aang here."

"This Midoriya guy sounds, intense. But you refer to him in a great deal of respect. I'm sure Aang would love to meet you guys."

They stand there overlooking Aang and Zuko encased in ice pinned to a wall. Listening to the sounds of battle. Giant explosions and the cracking of ice are heard, and they see smoke and yellow and green electricity arcing in the sky.

"Everyone in the group is willing to be here, to put their lives on the line to help your world. We came by choice, if you wanted to know." said Todoroki.

"Well, I appreciate the lengths late Avatar Roku has gone, along with you and your friends." replied Katara.

They watch over a bit more, as the sun begins to rise. Feeling the warmth from the sun, Todoroki begins to feel tired. Unsure of how long he's stayed up, or how long the fight was.

"So he's the one who I reminded you of? Just, who is he?" Todoroki motions towards the direction where Zuko is.

"Yeah, he's been following us for months, us meaning Aang, my brother Sokka, and I. He's been banished by his father, the Fire Lord, king of the Fire Nation. And he thinks getting the Avatar would restore his honor. Honor this, honor that. It's all he cares about." Katara explains. "I'm sorry for initially being negative towards you, your eyes just made me jump into action."

"Don't worry about it, I was able to see it." Todoroki looks over to where Zuko was, only to find him missing!

Soon a barrage of fire was launched towards them.

"Look out!" Shouted Todoroki.

Instinctively pushing Katara out of the way, taking the blunt of the attacks. Fire wouldn't harm Todoroki, but the force of the blasts knocked him out. Katara got up trying to get as much water as she could as more blasts were incoming. She couldn't defend herself as much, but it prevented burns. She was also knocked out.

Zuko, standing above a knocked out Todoroki and Katara with the Avatar captured, states.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."

Back with the rest of the team, Kirishima yells out to everyone,

"Hey, is it just me or is the fire more intense?"

"I think it's just you shitty-hair!" replied Bakugo as he destroyed another tank.

Kaminari adds to Kirishima's question,

"Yeah, and the water seems to have died a little in power, no offence guys!" He said that last bit towards the waterbenders.

The Fire Nation send out their navy to attack before sunrise, and now the sun has risen.

Midoriya was running knocking out Fire Nation soldiers off the back of weird looking rhinos, he stops running, summoning 20% to his fingers and unleashing a quick Delaware Smash Air Force. Taking down multiple Fire Nation soldiers with highly compressed air.

"What is this kid? Another airbender?" shouted a Fire Nation soldier

"No, he unleashes ground shaking quakes like an earthbender!" another shouted.

"But we're not on the ground, we're on ice! So what is he?" replied another.

"I'M A HERO, THAT'S WHAT!" Midoriya gave them a concrete answer and he knocked them all out. After knocking out a few more people, Midoriya informed the team that he would go back to check on Todoroki. Once he made it there he found Todoroki sitting with his face in his hands next to Katara, Sokka, and Princess Yue. What threw Midoriya off was seeing a giant six legged mammal and a small lemur with strange ears and excess skin between its arm.

"Todoroki, why are you looking down? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"We, I- I lost him!" Todoroki had embers coming off his hair. "Had I not looked away, we would still have Aang!"

' _That's right,_ ' Midoriya thought. _'He was here with, uh- Katara to protect Aang, the one Avatar Roku told us to protect.'_

"Don't worry Todoroki." Midoriya reassured him. "I am here, and we'll all get Aang back."

"The broccoli is right Katara, plus they couldn't have gotten far." Said Sokka.

"Broccoli?" Both Todoroki and Midoriya looked at him, Todoroki with a meaner look and Midoriya with a confused face.

"OH! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Izuku Midoriya, call me by either or by my hero name Deku." Midoriya introduced himself with a handshake. "This is Todoroki."

"I'm Sokka, call me Sokka." introducing himself to Todoroki.

"Yeah, we'll be traveling with you until we defeat the Fire Nation. I was just on the front lines with 5 others who came along."

"Appa can only hold about six people!" Sokka says motioning to a large 6 legged mammal.

"Oh geez, six? Then the others wouldn't be able to ride with you all. This can cause some problems. Why not just get one more of these Appas?" Midoriya motions towards the giant mammal.

"They're sky bison, his name is Appa, he's Aangs. We honestly don't know if there's any more sky bison left in this world. See, Aang and Appa are 'very old' They're over one hundred years old." Explained Katara

"Woah." Midoriya says and then mumbled to himself about how long they live and why Aang looked so young when he first saw him meditating.

"Don't worry about him, he does this a lot." Explained Todoroki. "Anyways, we've gotta get a move on and get Aang. They couldn't have gotten far, and I'm pretty sure Zuko isn't dumb enough to go out the front door where there's a lot of allies here in the North Pole, he must've gone up."

Sokka replied, "You're right, c'mon, let's get on Appa and find Aang."

Once everyone got on Sokka took the reigns and got them above the glacier by the little oasis pond.

Midoriya mumbles to himself about how the giant mammal was able to fly. Both Todoroki and Midoriya informed Sokka and Yue about their abilities.

"Wait, you can control fire and ice, and you're just really strong?" Sokka tried to clarify. "I'm strong but that's not a power."

"Well, with a flick of my finger I can probably destroy those metal ships, but if I do that my finger breaks. And I cleared out multiple of those fire tanks with my kicks" replied Midoriya. "Just to give you some scale to how strong I am. I know it sounds weird, knowing the powers you guys have here are earth, water, fire and air."

"And I can only control ice and fire, I can go to extreme temperatures for both and able to control by body temperature." elaborated Todoroki.

"Oh, so you like, bend ice and fire?" asked Sokka

"Well, not in the sense that you do. I don't think I can perform actions like that Zuko can, like those blasts and kicks he pulls off. And my ice, I can create complex structures, but I can't change its direction if it's too big."

"You should see him in action Sokka, he's, incredible." acknowledged Katara.

"Yeah yeah yeah, strong boy here and red and white do 'sound' powerful." remarked Sokka. "Let's just try to find Aang, Zuko couldn't have gone very far in this tundra."

They scour around the tundra on Appa, and they all see a flash of light from the oasis, to a small cave. They follow their eyes from the cave and see a trail. Midoriya is the first to speak,

"Over in that cave! I can get there fast!" as he activates Full Cowling and drops down from Appa.

"WAIT ARE YOU CRAZY, BROCCOLI?!" Yelled Sokka

"Don't worry about him, he'll be safe, he's faced much worse." trying to comfort Sokka's worry

"Like what?!" Sokka asked

"He recently smashed a villain into the sky and knocked him out of another guy to save a little girl, and our upperclassman lost his power, and his mentor died. He needs this, to save again. He's had it rough, he could've lost his arms saving a boy. I know he won't give up saving Aang." Todoroki confidently told them.

They could hear the cracking of ice as Midoriya landed, kicking up a lot of snow, and he jumped into the cave.

(Inside the cave)

Jumping inside, Midoriya spots the man with the scar, and the boy with the blue tattoos, he seems to have just woken up.

"It's you, the other one with the scar!" Midoriya identified Zuko

"And you, I don't know who you are." Zuko prepared to fight and Midoriya readied his hand to knock out Zuko with a Delaware Smash. "But I'm not gonna let you get close."

Zuko yelled and unleashed a flurry of fire that was seen outside.

With every fire blast Midoriya returns a Detroit Smash from a distance to dissipate the flames. Punches and kicks are exchanged from distances, unleashing flames and blasts of air.

Aang is tied up in ropes not really understanding what was happening.

"It seems you and your friend with the scar are working together." Zuko replies with a swift kick.

"And it seems like you're kidnapping someone," Midoriya retaliates by getting in close. "I'm not going to let you take him!" Midoriya used One For All to get behind Zuko, and swiftly knocks him out with a Detroit Smash, being sure only to knock him out with no injuries.

After the ordeal, Midoriya goes to Aang and unties him from the ropes.

"You must be Aang, I'm Izuku Midoriya, you can call me by whichever name or my hero name, Deku. My friends and I were sent here by Avatar Roku to help you and your friends." Midoriya informs Aang while helping him up. "We didn't get to meet because you were meditating and glowing."

"Avatar Roku sent you!? How? What nation are you from?!" Aang replies. "How were you doing that!? Were you air bending?"

"My friends and I can help you understand once we regroup. And I guess it's sort of like air bending." Midoriya informs him. "We shouldn't leave this guy here, he could freeze to death." Midoriya motions to Zuko and slungs him over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you back to your friends."

The trio exit the cave to be greeted with Appa, Katara, Yue, Sokka, and Todoroki.

"What are you doing with him?! He's Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaims, and receives a small slap on the shoulder from Todoroki.

"He could freeze out here and die. He may be an enemy, but he doesn't deserve to die here." Todoroki explains.

"Fine, but tie him up with that rope Broccoli." Sokka tells Midoriya.

Once getting on the sky bison, Midoriya ties up Zuko, and they begin to explain the situation with Midoriya. How the group isn't from their world, and how Roku opened a portal once Aang went into the spirit world.

"Oh wow! Glad you guys are here! We stand even more of a chance against the Fire Nation now, and we have to protect some spirits, they're here in the North Pole, at the Spirit Oasis!" Aang exclaimed.

They hurried down there to see Bakugo shooting explosions at Fire Nation soldiers.

"You you want to fucking die?!"

"Yeah, don't mind his language, he always means well." Midoriya informs the group he's with.

After landing Bakugo yells

"Deku, Icy-Hot, get these fucks out of my sight." Bakugo orders

Midoriya unleashes a 20% kick and knocks everyone back and Todoroki freezed them all in place, rendering them immobile.

"Woah! You are like an airbender!" Aang exclaims

"Nah Baldy, he's just strong." Bakugo informs him

"Kacchan, don't tease him." Midoriya says

"Don't tell me what to do you weakling!"

While the two bicker Todoroki talks to Aang.

"Hello Aang. I'm Shoto Todoroki. I believe you saw me use my ice right now."

"Hey Shoto! Yeah, I was wondering what all of you do and what you all look like, I was interested."

Taken aback by being called Shoto, he lets it slide and smiles at Aang.

"Alright, well, my power is called Half Hot Half Cold. I control both ice and fire." Todoroki motions over to Midoriya and Bakugo. "The blonde can make explosions with his hands, and Midoriya has super strength."

"The blonde's name is Kacchan?"

"No, it's Katsuki Bakugo. Kacchan is a nickname Midoriya gave him when they were children, and Deku is the name Bakugo gave Midoriya."

"Ohhh, alright, I'll call him Katsuki then."

"Sokka, do you know who might be leading this invasion?" Todoroki asked

"His name is Zhao. He's the one leading this invasion, he too wants Aang captured, but we're not gonna let him" Sokka states while getting out his club.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." someone stated.

It was Zhao, along with an old pudgy man and a few fire nation soldiers. Zhao was kneeling by the small pond with two koi fish with inverted color schemes on them.

"Children, do you know what these are?" Zhao asked motioning towards the two fish in the pond.

"They're the Moon and Ocean spirits Zhao!" Aang stated, reacting by pointing his staff towards Zhao. "I won't let you do them any harm!"

Everyone readied their powers, Katara with her water, Sokka with his club, Midoriya channeling One For All, Todoroki building up some frost and fire on his arms, Bakugo heating his palms.

Suddenly, Zhao had grabbed the moon spirit, the white koi fish, and placed it in a bag. Suddenly, the moon and everything turned to crimson, and Katara's water fell.

In the city of the North Pole, the waterbenders couldn't control the water anymore. The only ones giving the nation a fight were Kaminari, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu, and the water nation tribe's soldiers. Missing their three big guns.

"Zhao! Put the spirit down, NOW! Or I'll unleash fury upon your tenfold!" Said the pudgy man.

Zhao looks at everyone, still astonished by what he was seeing, green electricity, small explosions in someone's hands, and fire and ice. Realizing his situation seeing the Avatar as well.

"Fine, I'll release it." Zhao informs everyone.

Leaning down, he puts the mortal moon spirit down, and the moon returns, the crimson atmosphere disappears. He takes a deep breath as he slowly stands up. Everyone is still tensed and ready for any sudden battle. The crackling of electricity, fire, and small explosions are heard by Zhao.

' _I will fulfil my destiny, and become the Moon Slayer.'_ he thought to himself

"AARGHH!" Zhao grunts as he slices through the water, burning and killing the now deceased moon spirit.

The moon, disappears. Leaving everything in a greyscale.

"NO!" said the pudgy man as he eliminated the masked Fire Nation soldiers within seconds. For being so big, he was sure quick.

Bakugo wasted no time unleashing blasts at Zhao who ran out the entrance, who wound up following him.

"The North Pole is going to be defenceless, we have no more water power, you guys are our last defence against the Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaims to Midoriya and Todoroki. "C'mon Broccoli! Do your little green electricity thing and help us!"

"Alright Sokka, we get it, and don't call him broccoli, he doesn't even like it." Todoroki replies to Sokka.

Midoriya and Todoroki make their way to the front lines as quickly as possible, finding Uraraka with Kaminari, in an infirmary tent, who must've completely drained himself.

"Uraraka! What happened to Kaminari?"

"Deku! I'm glad you're here, the water benders can't control the water and Kaminari set off a huge blast putting himself at risk. Yaomomo helped me bring him here, we don't have anything for him to recharge fast enough other than time." Uraraka exclaimed

"Let me try something with him." Midoriya said.

He activated Full Cowling reaching a steady 20%, his electricity was going wild. He put his hands on Kaminari's shoulders, and the electricity made its way towards Kaminari. After a few moments Kaminari went from saying "Whey" to saying,

"Midoriya, brooo, what're you doing here? How'd I get here?" he asked

"You're in the infirmary, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka brought you here after the water benders lost their bending, the leader of this attack killed the moon spirit and now they can't bend anymore. I used my quirk to charge you up, you're welcome." informed Midoriya.

"Woah, that's a lot to take in man. Thanks you guys. I wish I had brought my point and shoot device, Bakubro told me to leave it like he left his grenade gauntlets."

"It's no problem, I'm sure we can fashion something together for you to use as a substitute. You also didn't bring your hero costume, neither you Uraraka."

"Sorry…" both Kaminari and Uraraka replied.

"It's fine. I'm going out there, we're some of the last defence." Midoriya said as he exited the tent.

The front lines were chaos, the water benders fled back to recuperate, while the regular soldiers along with Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu fended the Fire Nation from reaching too far into the city. Explosions, battle cries, the sound of bending metal were heard throughout the front lines. Uraraka stayed with Kirishima in the tent because although Midoriya powered up Kaminari for a bit, Kaminari was still in no shape to go out and fight running the risk of hurting the allies, along with suffering a few burns that couldn't yet be attended to except being bandaged.

"Woah! Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki you're back!" exclaimed Kirishima. "The moon went out and the water benders can't do anything anymore, the invasion force only increased. We could really use your help, Yaoyorozu and I have been fending them off for a while, you guys take this while we check on the other two in the infirmary."

"Go on shitty-hair! I got this!" Bakugo exclaims unleashing a powerful explosion breaking apart a tank.

The big three guns were now part of the last defence. Finger flicks, explosions, stomps, ice barrages, kicks, and fire were used against the Fire Nation, trying to get them back.

A few moments the three heroes tried to catch their breath, more battalions came off the ships of terrible looking rhinos, tanks, and soldiers.

This went on, Bakugo's movements becoming faster and more aggressive as moving and fighting so much made him produce sweat at a faster rate. Midoriya didn't fare as well, he began to get winded and resorted to having Todoroki create a wall of Ice for Midoriya to shoot off Delaware Smashes. Todoroki faring quite well, continuously freezing and shooting off overwhelming fire.

As this happened, back in the oasis, Aang accessed the Avatar State and combined power with the Ocean Spirit becoming a large bright blue catfish that unleashed devastation on the Fire Nation Fleet. While the Water Nation people bowed to it.

After seeing where it came from, Bakugo decided to go back and make sure no Fire Nation soldiers were there.

The moon came back as he made his way into the city, and he saw Zuko and Zhao, he saw them fight. Talking nonsense about a blue spirit, and being a traitor and other things. Bakugo couldn't give a damn about any of it, but he stayed watching, as blue arms rose and grabbed Zhao. Bakugo saw Zuko make an attempt to save him, but Zhao pulled back. Bakugo didn't concern himself with Zuko, instead going back to the oasis.

Once Bakugo was there, he saw the princess wasn't there, and the one with a ponytail looking sad.

"Ponytail! Where's baldy?" Bakugo exclaimed, there was no answer from the guy with a ponytail, so Katara responded.

"He turned into a big blue catfish that took out the Fire Nation." Katara said, looking down, and then looking to Bakugo. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Hell no, Deku and Icy-Hot probably know." excluding the apparent death of Zhao

"C'mon, seems like that fish is healed, let's go take out any stragglers. AND STOP LOOKING SO SAD PONYTAIL IT'S SERIOUSLY PISSING ME OFF, AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BIG FURRY THING?!"

They all exited the oasis, and the pudgy man was left alone, Bakugo saw him as being a cool guy, so they let him go, even if he was Fire Nation.

After taking out the Fire Nation and them leaving the North Pole, everyone gathered to the infirmary tents to be healed, Kaminari got his burns healed with no scarring, they found Aang at the top of the ice wall, Midoriya had jumped up there and made sure he got down safely. Todoroki did his best and helped with repairing the wall with his ice.

Kirishima helped out Kaminari, Midoriya chatted with Aang to be sure he was alright and what happened.

Once everyone was together again, everyone from UA was curious as to what they were going to do now. Sokka, Katara, and Aang took initiative to let them know what would happen next. Sokka speaking first.

"Well, we've actually just been informed that we'll go to the Earth Kingdom to meet with a general. But we've got a few problems. Transportation."

"Yeah, Appa, my flying bison, he can only hold about 7 people, and now there's ten of us, so we need to find some way of getting around together, since the war isn't over yet." Aang said.

"As far as we know, Appa is the last of his kind." stated Katara.

The group began to wonder what they could do now.

"Aang, where'd you get Appa anyways?" Midoriya asked

"I got him a little over a hundred years ago at the Eastern Air temple."

"Well, do you think we can find at least one more there? We can give it a shot if anything."

"Well, the Eastern Air Temple is farther than our ultimate goal, and I need to learn and master two more elements. The closest one I think would be the Western Air Temple. I know there used to be sky bison around there, but it's very close to the Fire Nation. The closest is the Northern Air Temple, it's very industrialized, but I think that there might be a chance we weren't there at the right time for the bison to have appeared. I say we give it a shot and ask the Water Nation for a ride there. Appa can make short rides with all of us, but he's gonna be kinda slow. The temples can only be reached with bison, blimps, or gliders like mine."

"Oh, well some of us are able to reach great heights so some of us won't ride to make things easier." Midoriya informs them.

Katara interjects, "Alright! I'll talk to Master Paku about getting us a ride to the Air Temple."

"Great! I'll go get some supplies, you guys might wanna come along, your clothes are a little, strange. You're gonna wanna 'blend in'." Sokka tells the group

"SHOPPING!" Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Uraraka exclaim.

Yaoyorozu needed some newer clothes as her hero outfit got some burns and cuts on it. The others with their hero costumes agreed and got some Water Nation clothing, mainly consisting of a lot of blue, which didn't look fight for some people, but they wore it anyways, hoping they'd be able to get different clothes as they went along this journey.

"Wait, Yaoyorozu, why don't you just make us clothes?" Todoroki asked her

"Well, I don't want to mess up the authenticity!" she replied beaming a smile.

"I get it I suppose…" Todoroki states while looking away so she doesn't see his small blush.

Once everyone was situated, they were able to get a ship the next day and sail off to the Northern Temple, going to check to see if there were any more sky bison at the temple, because if there wasn't, they were going to be in serious trouble in ending the war.

 **A/N : We hope you guys enjoyed this story! Big shoutout to Kfbanime87, he helped bring the idea into to an actual story. This chapter is two episodes, after this every chapter is going to be an episode or episodes if there's different parts. We're also excluding some episodes as some situations will change or don't involve the cast (Zuko Alone episode in season 2) so we're having some episodes to develop some relationships between the two groups.**

 **If you have any issues with anything, please leave a review, if you have good things to say, please leave a review, want to ask something, please leave a review! Please follow and favorite as well!**


End file.
